


Jealousy

by AngelllXDevilll



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelllXDevilll/pseuds/AngelllXDevilll
Summary: Hearing that, a smug smile appears on Daniel’s face, “Isn’t he cute? Being oh so clingy to me. What did I do to deserve such a cutie boyfriend” Daniel said and then back focusing on his ramen.Seeing Daniel’s reaction left Woojin speechless, so he just throw his arms in the air in surrender and walk away





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~~~  
> This is going to be my second work here on AO3
> 
> I know I'm still lacking but I'm trying  
> Please give support  
> Happy reading

“Can I just stay here?” Jihoon whined for the nth time today.

Wanna One members, minus Minhyun, Sungwoon, and Daehwi are having short break from filming in Zero Base. All of them, except Daniel and Seongwoo who unfortunately have to film Master Key, are supposed to go to Japan as a surprise event for the other 3 members.

Upon hearing the idea, Jihoon whined immediately, saying that he didn’t want to go and wished to stay at Korea. All of them know perfectly the only reason Jihoon refused to go. Daniel. Filming Wanna One Go has always been one of Jihoon’s favourite schedules as he will be in the same room with Daniel, although they have to keep their interaction to minimum due to cameras but Jihoon can monitor Daniel’s movement and that’s enough for him.

Jihoon hates seeing Daniel have too much individual schedules, not because he is jealous of Daniel’s exposure. But because the amount of people Daniel is meeting during his schedules, both celebrities and staffs. Daniel is too kind for his own good that people might misunderstand Daniel’s kind nature as something else. Just imagining it sends shiver downs Jihoon’s spine.

============================================

It’s just has been a month since they made their relationship official, all due to Jihoon’s jealousy. Since they lived together as Wanna One, Jihoon had been developing a major crush towards Daniel and Jihoon can see Daniel feel the same. However, they never made anything official; none of them brings out the topic, so they usually just flirt here and there without any status labelling them.

It happens for a good 3 months until one day Jihoon walked in the dorm after spending his time with his family. The dorm is supposed to be empty as the members said that they will be back the next day. So when he saw the door to Daniel’s room opened slightly and the lights are on, surprised and excite Jihoon a little. Did Daniel decided to be back earlier too? Jihoon thought.

Jihoon walked slowly to the door, intended to surprise the older but what he sees surprised him to no end. In the room, he saw Daehwi sitting on Daniel’s lap hugging Daniel, face buried in the crooked of Daniel’s neck while Daniel is hugging him back while occasionally rub and pat his back. What’s worst is Daehwi is wearing one of Daniel’s large hoodie that is evidently too big for the maknae.

Jihoon’s blood boiled at the sight. Sure, Daniel had hugged him countless time before but never this intimate. Jihoon also had lost count on how many times he thinks of wearing Daniel’s hoodie but didn’t have the nerve to ask. Jihoon even sneaked on the laundry room to find Daniel’s hoodie intending to purposely taking them by mistake but to his dismay, Daniel always picks up his laundry earlier than the other as the older really treasure his belongings.

Jihoon immediately runs out of the dorm after seeing that sight, didn’t forget to slam the front door harder than necessary. That action shocked both Daniel and Daehwi, so Daniel walked out of the room to see Jihoon’s bag lying on the floor. Without much thinking, he bolted out of the dorm to chase after the younger. 

Daniel caught up in no time. He held Jihoon’s wrist to stop him and turn him around. Daniel widened his eyes when he saw Jihoon’s eyes stained with tears. Jihoon tried to pry Daniel’s hands away but Daniel only tightened his grip and even pulls Jihoon towards him, hugging him. 

Daniel then explained that Daehwi who supposed to meet up with his mother had to cancel his plan as his mother suddenly had something important to attend and while being alone at the dorm, Daehwi read bad comments about him on social media and let his insecurities over power him. Daniel happened to be back early and as Daehwi soaked his sweater with sweat and tears, Daniel decided to lend Daehwi his sweater and comfort the younger.

Listening to that ease Jihoon a little but Jihoon still didn’t like the idea that they both looked too intimate for Jihoon’s liking, so Daniel just go and kissed Jihoon on the lips to shut him up and make things official between them. Jihoon couldn’t be happier than that as this is what he had been waiting for.

============================================

“No, Jihoon. And that’s final” the manager is beyond annoyed now, “Aren’t you the one who keep requesting to have vacation outside Korea? They just granted your wish, so stop whining”

Jihoon pouted, “But that’s if we go there together, as 11”

The manager just sighs and decided that he better ignore Jihoon. “Filming will be started in another 30 minutes” and left the venue.

After the manager left, Jihoon stormed towards his room and cover himself with pillows and plushies, trying to look pissed.

The other members are used to this side of Jihoon. They know it’s because Daniel won’t be there with them and they 1000% sure if it was other members that are left behind and not Daniel, Jihoon will be on vacation mood. They really don’t want to go to Japan with sulky Jihoon, it wasn’t the greatest idea so there’s only one way. The members simultaneously turned towards the group’s center and they couldn’t believe what they see.

Daniel, instead of going to comfort his sulky boyfriend is going to counter and make ramen to eat. Woojin walks towards Daniel and smack him square on the back of his head, earning a glare from Daniel.

“Yah, what was that for?”

Woojin didn’t back out, “That was for you who supposed to comfort your sulking boyfriend but instead coming here and fill your never-ending hungry tummy” Woojin continues, “FYI, I don’t want to go on vacation with sulking Jihoon. So, do something about that”

Hearing that, a smug smile appears on Daniel’s face, “Isn’t he cute? Being oh so clingy to me. What did I do to deserve such a cutie boyfriend” Daniel said and then back focusing on his ramen.

Seeing Daniel’s reaction left Woojin speechless, so he just throw his arms in the air in surrender and walk away.

Jihoon in his room half expect Daniel to come and comfort him by saying sweet nothings or just anything. But Daniel didn’t even come until the PD starts the filming again. That’s so Daniel. Although they have been in relationship for about 1 month, Daniel still treats him the way he treated other members. There’s nothing special other than occasional peck on the lips in their rare alone time and that’s it. So, Jihoon is determined to change that. The only way is to make Daniel jealous. It’s just fair for Daniel to be jealous as Jihoon is the one who always gets jealous in their relationship.

============================================

So, here they are, on the plane to Japan. Jihoon, Guanlin, and Woojin sit together with Woojin in the middle. Jihoon turned to Woojin. “Woojin-ah, we are going to do live cam in a while right?” Jihoon asked

Woojin only absentmindedly nod his head

“Help me” Jihoon straightforwardly said

“Don’t wanna” come Woojin’s reply

Jihoon knows it’s not easy asking a favour from Woojin, “I’ll treat you to any food you want in Japan”

That gained Woojin’s attention, “You better keep your promise” when he sees Jihoon nods in approvement, “So, what do you want?”

“I want you to kiss me on the cheek when we do the live cam later on” Jihoon smiled

Woojin paused for a moment before getting what Jihoon wants to achieve, “Daniel?”

Jihoon’s smile grew wider, Woojin understands him the best, “Right, Daniel”

============================================

In the live cam, they talk about anything and show excitement on their trip but Jihoon’s mind only on his secret mission. Jihoon leans in a little as if he wants to get closer to the camera while in reality he did that so that Woojin will have better position to kiss his cheek.

Woojin on the other hand has a plan on his own. So when he saw Jihoon leans forward, he also leans in and pecks Jihoon. But what unexpected is that instead of kissing Jihoon on the cheek like what they’d agreed earlier, Woojin moved a little forwards so he kissed Jihoon on the cheek at the corner of his lips, dangerously close to his lips. Although it was a slight brush, almost not touching, Jihoon bolted in surprise away from Woojin, eyes wide from the shocking incident.

He thought that Woojin aimed wrongly but seeing from the smirk in the corner of Woojin’s lips, he knows that it was intentional, but there’s nothing Jihoon could do, all done is done. It’s not like he could turn back the time.

In Japan, Jihoon continued his secret mission without fail. He clings on every member on sight without exception. He didn’t know which footage will be aired, so he tried every chance to appear close with the members. Even Jaehwan is no exception. 

However, the more he tried to make the Daniel jealous, the more he missed the older. He even whined at his hyungs to buy him a puppy toy plushie just because it reminds him of his boyfriend. He keeps it close to him, imagining it was Daniel with him all day long and it works to some extent.

The night fall in Japan and Jihoon is drained to the core from his hyperactive attempt in making Daniel jealous. He lays on his bed and play with his phone, secretly wishing Daniel to contact him, even for a simple goodnight.

After 2 hours of waiting with no result, Jihoon was about to give up. It’s almost 1 in the morning and they are going to have filming early in the morning. So, he set his phone aside and was about to sleep when he heard a loud beep on his phone indicating he received a new message.

From: Nyel Hyung <3  
Jihoonieee~~  
Are you asleep yet? Sorry for not contacting you earlier, something come up.  
If you are asleep, goodnight and have a nice dream  
If you are not, I just want to say I miss you already even you just left today <3  
I love you :*

Jihoon read the message and unconsciously a smile crept up. Suddenly, the idea of making Daniel jealous is not too interesting anymore to Jihoon. Jihoon quickly type back

To: Nyel Hyung <3  
I’m tired of waiting for your text hyung *sulk*  
But I miss you too  
Should I call you? Let’s talk a little before going to bed?

Send. In matter of seconds, Daniel had replied back t his message

From: Niel Hyung <3  
No, that wasn’t a good idea  
You know it’s late and I don’t want to wake Seongwoo hyung up

To: Niel Hyung <3  
You can always go to the living room and talk you know  
You don’t have to talk in the room

From: Niel Hyung <3  
Still, it wasn’t a good idea, you must be tired  
Good night Jihoonie, I love you <3

After that last message, Jihoon frowned. Why did Daniel refuse to make a phone call? And that reason? Daniel is a super bad liar. Whatever the reason is, Jihoon is sure he isn’t going to like it. Daniel kept secret from him. Did Daniel is actually with somebody that Jihoon didn’t know of? Did Daniel cheat on him? But who? The most possible person is Seongwoo hyung? Jihoon slapped himself, impossible, he thought. Then Jihoon decided to sleep it away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yah, I told you 2Park is real” one of the girl said, “They are the closest afterall”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated~~~  
> Next chapter will be the final chapter  
> I really hope you enjoy this short fic I wrote last year  
>  Happy reading ~~~

The filming went well and now they are heading back to Korea. After boarding their van, all members instantly sigh in exhaustion.

“Before you guys sleep, I have announcement to make. Pay attention” the manager turned back from his sitting position to look at them

That gained the members’ attention. “What is it?” Jisung is first to ask

“Daniel-“ the manager paused

Jihoon’s head snapped up at the mention of his boyfriend’s name

“Daniel collapsed during filming yesterday and has severe flu. He is currently at the dorm after being treated in hospital as he refused to stay at the hospital” the manager paused, “His condition is better now but he still had a hard time talking and walking. So you guys watch out and try not to be infected, you still have fansign to attend” the manager ends and start the van

Jihoon’s mind went blank, body grows cold at the revelation. Now it makes sense why Daniel didn’t want to make a phone call yesterday and didn’t text him until late at night, probably he is sleeping and recovering Jihoon thought. Jihoon felt guilty for imagining Daniel cheating on him. 

(In the dorm)

Jihoon is first to arrive, he immediately goes to check on Daniel. He opened the door to Daniel’s shared room softly so that he won’t wake the older up if he’s asleep.

There, he saw Daniel lying on the bed looking so weak but he didn’t sleep. Worst, he has his phone in his hands and starred hard at it, so focused that he didn’t realized Jihoon’s presence in the room. Jihoon stands beside Daniel and snatched the phone out of Daniel’s hands.

Daniel looked at the intruder wide-eyes, and then softened again when he realized it was Jihoon. He immediately smile and mouthed “you’re back” since he couldn’t even let his voice out.

“What are you doing playing with your phone?” Jihoon snapped, tears pooling in his eyes “You are supposed to rest. Why aren’t you sleeping?” Jihoon swarmed with extreme worry and guilt. When he is out there thinking of revenge and bad things about Daniel, Daniel is here fighting with sickness while keep attending schedules after schedules. Before Jihoon left for Japan, he had thought that Daniel looked a little pale but because of his jealousy, he threw the thoughts far away and failed to see that the older is suffering already.

Seeing Jihoon about to cry, Daniel sat up a little, pat Jihoon’s head before taking his phone from Jihoon’s trembling hands and type in

From: Niel Hyung <3  
Don’t cry Jihoon-ah. I’m fine really.

Reading Daniel’s message made Jihoon cried harder. “Sorry” he sobs, “I should have realized that you are sick sooner. I’m sorry” Jihoon then fall on his knees, crying hard beside Daniel.

Daniel looked sadly at Jihoon, hands still on Jihoon’s lock, stroking his head softly. Daniel desperately wanted to say something but his voice failed him and his head is spinning. 

After a good 5 minutes, Jihoon calmed down a little and look up meeting Daniel’s soft but tired eyes. Daniel smiles in response, still couldn’t say anything.

“Alright, I’ll take care of you until you are well again” Jihoon decide

Daniel was about to type something again but stopped by Jihoon, “No buts, I don’t receive any rejection Kang Daniel. You don’t have the right to refuse.” Jihoon glared at Daniel with tear strained still evident in his eyes.

Daniel just smile in defeat, slightly nodded his head. 

“Now back to sleep. I’ll ask Seongwoo hyung about your medication and food” Jihoon said while pushing Daniel to lie back on the bed before went out to find Seongwoo.  
Jihoon did really well in taking care of Daniel that in matter of days Daniel is back as healthy as he possibly can be.

============================================

After that incident, Daniel had been clinging to Jihoon like a plague. He keeps following Jihoon like lost puppy and dots on him like a baby. Of course Jihoon is not complaining one bit. This is what he always wished for ever since they started dating. Jihoon really enjoyed Daniel’s company and always in a great mood. Not even Daniel going around being friendly with staffs and other idols can make Jihoon jealous as Daniel will go home to him and shower him with more than enough love to last for another day.

Jihoon is in the dorm, doing just nothing. 

“Hey, what are you going to do with this week’s Wanna One Go?” Woojin asked

Jihoon hum in response, “What do you mean?”

Woojin sat up and face Jihoon, “Are you serious? You are not forgetting something important?” 

Jihoon looked up, think for a while, “Nope. What is it?”

Woojin face-palmed himself. He walked towards Jihoon’s bed and pecks him on his cheek, caught Jihoon off guard, “Did that ring something in your love sick head?”

Jihoon went blank for a moment before realization dawned on him. “Oh my God!!! What am I going to do Woojin-ah?” Jihoon had totally forgotten his attempt to make Daniel jealous by clinging onto the members. He didn’t know what had gotten to him that day but now he really didn’t want Daniel to see him being lovey dovey with members especially Woojin. Jihoon panics. What should I do? He thought. Whenever the older is free, he will spend his time monitoring his previous shows and performance and Jihoon fully aware that on this Friday, the whole group are going to have free time.

Woojin just shrug, “I don’t know. You started it, deal with it yourself. You should thank me that I remind you so you can take precaution.” And went back to his own bed.

Jihoon snorts at Woojin, “Yeah, what a great friend you are. Thank you for reminding me and giving no solution.

“You’re welcome” was only Woojin’s reply.

Now, Jihoon is left panicking alone. There’s no doubt Daniel is going to see him being overly close with the members. Should he start to find some excuses? Or should he call for the PD and ask them to cut all the part where he clings to other members. Impossible, the PD won’t fulfil that crazy request and he won’t be appearing on the show for 1 full episode because he did nothing other than clinging to other members in the whole trip to Japan. 

Jihoon walked to Daniel’s room. He saw the older is sitting on his bed, playing with his phone again. He sits beside Daniel and Daniel acknowledged his presence by putting his phone aside.

“What’s up babe” Daniel said. Recently, Daniel developed a habit by calling Jihoon affectionate name, making Jihoon fly to cloud nine but this is not the time to be whipped.

“Hyung,” Jihoon starts, earning a soft hum from Daniel, “Do you have any plan this Friday?”

Daniel thinks for a while, “This Friday?” then he remembers, “ah, the day we are asked to rest? Yes, I’m going to busan to visit my friends” then turned back to Jihoon, “Why?”

Jihoon didn’t know he hold up his breath and released a sigh. “So, you won’t be home until late night?”

Still confused, Daniel nods, “Yeah, I guess so?”

“Then, that’s it. Have a safe trip hyung. And good night” Jihoon then leans in a little and kiss Daniel’s cheek before skipping happily out of the room, leaving a still confused Daniel.

============================================

Friday has come. Besides knowing that there’s higher chance that Daniel won’t be watching the broadcast, Jihoon couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Throughout the week, Jihoon had been praying to all God so that Daniel won’t be seeing that. 

Its night time in busan and Daniel is on his way home. He bids good bye with his friends in the academy and heading to the train station, trying to catch the last train back to Seoul. Daniel decided to walk instead of using bus as he wanted to enjoy the night breeze. He walks in silent, completely absorb in his own thoughts. Then, a group of what looks like high school girls were flocking not far from him. Daniel pulled up the scarf covering his neck and the hat of his hoodie before walking as casual as possible passing the girls. However, what they girls are talking about caught Daniel’s attention.

“Yah, I told you 2Park is real” one of the girl said, “They are the closest afterall”

The other girl replied, “I hate to admit this, but recently they were always seen all over each other although I really like Jihoon and Daniel”

“What more evident we need than this?” the first girl say again, “Have you watched Wanna One Go? He practically kissed Jihoon like it was the most normal thing they did”

That last sentence is what stopped Daniel completely. “Kissed?” Daniel muttered to himself. He walked away from the girls and take out his phone to check on the broadcast. At first, nothing special but his heart beat quickened and his blood boil to the fullest seeing Jihoon and Woojin’s scene in the plane. It wasn’t a simple kiss on the cheek. Daniel swore that he saw Woojin’s lips slightly touch the corner of Jihoon’s lips.

That wasn’t the end, how Jihoon and Jaehwan being so close to each other get on Daniel’s nerves either. This was what being aired, Daniel didn’t want to imagine how much footage of Jihoon being inappropriately close with the members. Since when did Jihoon even a clingy one? Even with Daniel, Jihoon had never showed this side. If Daniel didn’t initiate skinship, Jihoon would never start any. So, seeing Jihoon voluntarily flirt with the members angered Daniel to no end.

Daniel is not ready to be back to the dorm yet. Not when he couldn’t even control his own emotion. He didn’t want to let his emotion take control of his mind and said something he didn’t mean if he forced himself to go home and meet the members, especially Jihoon.

Daniel didn’t want to go to his home in Busan either as he didn’t want to worry his mother. His mother is quick to catch and won’t take no as an answer. So, Daniel opted to dial one of his friends in Busan and beg him to let Daniel stay at his place for the night.

============================================

It’s almost 2 in the morning and there’s still no sign that Daniel is back. Jihoon is starting to get worry. All his messages are not replied by Daniel and his phone calls are directed to voice mail. Did something happen to Daniel? Jihoon couldn’t help but think of the worst possible scenario. Jihoon called Daniel’s mom earlier and his mother replied him with confused expression, not knowing where Daniel is. Did he run out of battery? But Daniel said that he’d be home latest by midnight. Jihoon kept guessing. 

Did he watch the broadcast? Jihoon widened his eyes. Right, Daniel must have seen that. Now what to do? Jihoon never thought this far when he decided to do that. He really regretted his action. No matter how jealous he is, he shouldn’t think of any revenge. Daniel had never done anything to make him jealous. It is him being overly sensitive and possessive.

But what can he do? He wants to apologize but he didn’t know where Daniel is. Also, he didn’t know whether Daniel not back yet is because of this. He actually even doubts that Daniel will get jealous. So, Jihoon stays at living room waiting for Daniel.

Jihoon didn’t know how and when but he knows he is asleep when he felt someone shook him slightly, waking him up. Jihoon opened his eyes to be greeted by Daniel. 

“Why are you sleeping here? You’ll hurt your back or even catch a cold” Daniel said

Jihoon sat up and look at Daniel. Daniel looked, normal? “Hyung?”

“What is it babe?” Daniel replied, smiling

Yup, nothing changes. Jihoon thought. “I was waiting for you. When are you back?”

Daniel was about to enter his room, “Ah, change of plan, I stayed at my friend’s house and I was so tired that I forgot to inform you. Sorry, you shouldn’t have waited for me” stopping a while to answer Jihoon.

Jihoon only nods in response and unconsciously release a sigh of relieve. Everything will be back to normal, Jihoon thought.

In the room, Daniel also heaved a sigh. He tried hard to appear cool and unaffected in front of Jihoon but jealousy still bubbling in his stomach. A night spent at his friend’s house doesn’t help at all. He repeatedly told himself that it was nothing, Jihoon and Woojin are closed enough to do those kind of skinship, Jihoon only loves him alone. Daniel thought he was being petty if he gets jealous over Jihoon’s best friend and since he can’t get rid of it, he decided to bury them deep inside his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spring Home updated with Daniel's black hair and Hite updated with Daniel learning drum fill me up today <3  
> Also!!! Our Jihoonie become the proud ambassador of his University on the 100th *clap* *clap* *clap*  
> Proud of NielWink >,<
> 
> CU~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel looks annoyed, Jihoon can read that at least, “I said can you leave so I can rest? Is that really hard to understand Park Jihoon?” He said while massaging his head, emphasizing his annoyance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Update~~~
> 
> Happy Reading<3

(Busan Fancon Day 1)

“Pairing in Wanna One that has the best chemistry?”

Most votes go to Park Jihoon and Park Woojin. Daniel peeked a little at Jihoon when he saw Jihoon raised JihoonXWoojin nameplate, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. They indeed have the best chemistry of all and nobody including Daniel can deny that. But that doesn’t mean he is happy with that.

Next, Wanna One is performing Twilight. At a part near the end where they are free to do anything, Daniel can see from the corner of his eyes Woojin ran towards where Jihoon is and pretend to kiss Jihoon, gaining a wild scream from the fans as response. Daniel knows it was just pretending but from Daniel’s angle, it looks like they really did kissed. 

On the other hand, when Jihoon saw Woojin ran towards him, his eyes widened but before he can do anything, Woojin grabbed his head and pretend to kiss him. After Woojin released him, Jihoon’s attention shifts to find his boyfriend and sigh in relieve seeing Daniel is not looking his way but was busy interacting with fans. He is safe for the moment but Jihoon knows that sooner or later footage of them ALMOST kissed will be spread on social media like disease and sooner or later Daniel is going to see that. 

Just by imagining that makes Jihoon’s body grow cold. Jihoon thinks hard of what to do to amend this then an idea came up in his mind. The final pose of Twilight is where they supposed to do a group hug. So when they hug, Jihoon tap Daniel’s arm a little, gaining the older’s attention and make a kissy face, attempting to kiss Daniel. But as soon as their eyes met, Daniel looked away, ignoring Jihoon’s attempt.

To say that Jihoon is disappointed is understatement. Jihoon is beyond hurt. And it gets worst that Daniel ignored him throughout the way back to dorm, not even sparing him a glance. From that, Jihoon can safely conclude that Daniel saw Woojin and his interaction and surely the older didn’t like it one bit. Jihoon decides to confront the older once they arrived at the dorm.

============================================

Once they arrived at the dorm, as usual, Daniel lets everyone to wash ahead of him and will go last. Jihoon is first to finish as he wants to prepare himself for the talk with Daniel.  
Daniel is lying on his bed, occupied with his phone, scrolling through social media to catch up with the fans.

Jihoon sat at the foot of Daniel’s bed and earn Daniel’s attention.

“What is it?” Daniel said coldly, eyes are still not averted from his phone

Jihoon fidgeted in his seat, playing with his fingers while looking at anywhere but Daniel. “Um, I’m sorry”

Daniel didn’t answer him at all, still looking at his phone as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Jihoon tried to get Daniel’s attention by snatching the phone from his hands. “Hyung, I said I’m sorry”

Daniel looks annoyed but held it in, he sat up to sit crossed-leg and faced Jihoon, “What for?”

“About the concert just now” Jihoon paused, “It was Woojin who come to me and we didn’t kiss I swear!” Jihoon said with a slightly higher tone

Daniel hums in response but has that expressionless face on. Jihoon couldn’t read what was on Daniel’s mind, something he can do easily before. What’s with hyung? 

“Also, I chose Woojin and me to have the best chemistry just for fan service, you know I only love you right?” Jihoon said again

Again, Daniel only hums in response.

Jihoon didn’t know what else to say so he stays quiet and the room is filled with awkward silence. Jihoon always likes to be left alone with Daniel before but he really hates this situation now. All he wanted to do is sleeping and cuddling with his boyfriend, not getting a stranger look from the latter.

“Are you done?” Daniel asked, breaking the silence.

Jihoon thought hard. There’s nothing more to apologize right? Did I miss something? Jihoon purposely leave out the Japan incident, assuming that Daniel didn’t watch the show so he nodded in reply.

“Then, you can leave” Daniel said again still with no emotion writing on his face, “I’m tired”

Jihoon widened his eyes, is he hearing things right? Daniel didn’t just chase him away right? “What?”

Daniel looks annoyed, Jihoon can read that at least, “I said can you leave so I can rest? Is that really hard to understand Park Jihoon?” He said while massaging his head, emphasizing his annoyance

Park Jihoon? Jihoon thought, since when Daniel called him that way? He is beyond hurt now. But Jihoon is not one to back out in this. 

He stood up and faced Daniel, although tears started to pool in his eyes, he held it in and try to appear stronger. “What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment? Park Jihoon? Is that how you picture our relationship now? You got angry over those petty interactions that were just for fan service. You act as if you’ve never done that before. You flirt around other celebrities and staffs on your schedules, do you think I wouldn’t know that?! You might think it was harmless flirt but you wouldn’t know what they might think with that!!! Do you think I’m fine with that? No, I’m not fine at all!!” Jihoon screamed at him, making quite a commotion.

That gained the attention of other members as they all are scurrying at the door to Daniel’s shared room. Daniel glanced a little at the door for a while. Jihoon couldn’t see them as he is standing back-facing the door and he didn’t want anyone to see him crying over this so he stood still on his spot.

Daniel stood up, walk pass Jihoon to the door where the members are gathering.

“What happened to Jihoon? Daniel?” Jisung asked Daniel

Daniel sighed, “Nothing hyung, can I have a moment? I’ll return the room later” Daniel said to no one in particular.

However, they nod their head and leave the room one by one. “Solve your problem as soon as possible before you regret it” was Seongwoo’s advice before he left the room, “Take your time”

Daniel nods in response before closing and locking the door to have more privacy.

============================================

Jihoon is still not moving an inch. Now what? He blurted out his insecurities to Daniel and look like a pathetic possessive boyfriend. He hung his head low and didn’t dare to face Daniel or anyone after his sudden outburst.

Daniel walks and stands in front of him. The room once again was filled with silence. Neither him nor Daniel was saying anything. Jihoon didn’t know what to say and only wait for Daniel to say something.

After a few minutes of silence, he heard Daniel sighs again. He was about to look up at Daniel but suddenly his face was pressed against Daniel’s chest. Daniel hugged him tight, his face was buried on the crooked of Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon didn’t know how to response, his arms hang loosely at the side. He didn’t expect this to come as they were just having their first argument in their relationship.

“What do I do with you?” Daniel whispered in his neck, his breathe ghosted his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

Jihoon opens his mouth to say something but Daniel cut him up, “I was about to act all cool and unaffected with you clinging around with our members especially Woojin but forget it, I couldn’t hold it anymore.” Daniel said, still hugging him tightly

“I’m sorry for talking harshly before, I didn’t mean it” Daniel breaks the hug to look face to face with Jihoon. There’s still some trace of tears evident in his face and Daniel reached out and wiped them, “I’m sorry for making you cry. I really regret it” Daniel said apologetically

Now, Jihoon can read Daniel’s expression, he knows what’s Daniel thinking, he knows Daniel talks sincerely. He heaved a sigh that he didn’t know he had been holding his breath all this time. Jihoon is relieved that finally he is seeing the Daniel that he knew. He is scared and insecure when he couldn’t read Daniel’s emotion earlier. All these drastic change of emotions overwhelmed him and he couldn’t help but cry again.

Daniel looks panic at his sudden outburst but before he could say anything, Jihoon encircle his hands around Daniel’s waist and pull him into the hug. He couldn’t care less that he is staining Daniel’s shirt but he needs Daniel’s hug the most at that moment. Daniel wordlessly hugs him back and they stay that way for a while.

============================================

They cuddle on Daniel’s bed as Jihoon refused to let go of Daniel.

“Hyung, did you watch this week’s Wanna One Go Episode?” Jihoon asked carefully

Daniel has one of his hands stroking Jihoon’s head that is lying on his chest and hum in response

Jihoon tensed up a little and look up at Daniel guiltily, “Hyung, that was-“

Daniel stopped him before he could say anything more, “It’s fine, you don’t have to explain anything, I trust you”

“It’s not fine. If I were in your place, I’ll be wanting your explanation, I’ll want you to explain everything, and that’s what I’m going to do” Jihoon said while sitting up, detaching himself from Daniel.

Daniel looks at him softly, “Then explain” he said shortly but it doesn’t sound cold to Jihoon.

“I want you to be jealous.” Jihoon starts, “I cling on all members to make you jealous. You have a lot of schedules, meeting a lot of people there and have them all fawn over you that I’m so jealous. But no matter what I do with the members, you seem so cool that I thought you didn’t love me as much as I do.” Jihoon said, not daring to look at Daniel

“When we were asked to go to Japan without you and Seongwoo hyung, I thought I was the only one who will be missing you as you didn’t come to comfort me when I was sulking” Jihoon said again, “So, I came up with the idea of making you jealous. I admit I asked Woojin to kiss me. But I asked him to kiss me on my cheek, I swear. I didn’t know he’ll kiss me there!” Jihoon defends himself. “For the other members, I admit it was purely my fault as I threatened them to play along with me.”

“Where did he actually kiss you?” Daniel said, back to his unreadable expression that Jihoon didn’t like, “On the lips?”

“H..Here” Jihoon stutters while pointing at the corner of his lips, closing his eyes to avoid Daniel’s.

Jihoon is ready for another accusing word from Daniel but when he realized it Daniel had his lips pressed against his, first at the corner of his lips where he pointed at and move towards the center to capture his full lips.

Jihoon instinctively kissed back and different from their usual short peck, Daniel deepened the kiss. He licked at Jihoon’s bottom lips and Jihoon moaned in response, opening his mouth for Daniel’s access. Daniel didn’t waste a second before plunging his tongue inside Jihoon’s cavern, earning another moan from Jihoon. This is Jihoon’s first time to be this intimate and he is sure he’ll be craving for this more.

Daniel expertly savour all parts of Jihoon’s mouth, not leaving an inch behind, and Jihoon moan shamelessly response. Daniel seems like he is not going to stop anytime soon but Jihoon’s lungs is screaming for air. Jihoon weakly put his hands on Daniel’s chest, attempting to push Daniel but fail miserably as Daniel’s strong hold on his nape and another hand trap him against the wall.

Daniel laps on Jihoon’s lips for quite some times and as much as Jihoon wants this to last, he needed his portion of oxygen. A tear slips his eyes down to Daniel’s wrist that is holding his nape. The dampness gained Daniel’s attention as he immediately breaks the kiss.

Jihoon’s first instinct is to take in as much as oxygen back to his system. His eyes are unfocused and hooded with the previous activities and his lips are swollen from the intensity. Jihoon looks so breathtaking in Daniel’s eyes at the moment. He looks so submissive and fragile that a little touch could break him. It is driving Daniel’s insanity to edge.

Just several seconds after breaking the kiss, Jihoon couldn’t help but want to reconnect their lips. He looks at Daniel desperately and his hands are still clutching on the shirt in front of Daniel’s chest.

Daniel stole another peck on Jihoon’s lips before flopping down beside Jihoon. He rests his entire weight on the wall and look in front. “It’s working” Daniel said, his voice sounds raspy, “I tried so hard to appear cool and unaffected but I’m jealous as fuck seeing you and the other members. I don’t want to share you with anyone, I’m that possessive. I thought you wouldn’t like that and that wasn’t cool so I held myself in” Daniel chuckled, “I guess it backfires at me as I finally blow up with jealousy”

Jihoon is still gathering his mind after the mind blowing kiss he experienced, so he stays quiet and listens to Daniel instead.

“So, can you stop all those clinging stuffs?” Daniel asked, “I think I’m going crazy if you keep on doing that”

“Will you kiss me more if I do that?” Jihoon asked, all he could think of is the kisses and how he wants more

Daniel chuckled at turns to look at his boyfriend. “Sure, I’ll do everything you want if you stop clinging around people”

“It’s a deal” Jihoon said

Daniel leans in again and Jihoon has closed his eyes on reflect. When their lips are about to meet, a loud bang echoed in the room

“Yah, I said take your time but can you guys be more understanding and let us sleep already?” they heard Seongwoo’s scream from behind the door.

Daniel clucked his tongue and Jihoon chuckled in response, “We should sleep, you haven’t even wash up” Jihoon urged him

Daniel whined in response but get up nonetheless. “Join me?” he asked while walking towards his wardrobe to retrieve his changing clothes.

Jihoon smacked Daniel square on his head, “Stop talking nonsense” and walk to unlock the door

The door flail open and Seongwoo and Jisung who were leaning against the door, fall back inside the room with the unexpected force.

“What are you guys doing?” Jihoon asked, looking at both his hyungs groaning on the floor.

Seongwoo looks up and meet Jihoon’s eyes, “Did Daniel just eat you up?”

He asked that in the most innocent way as if he is asking about the weather. Jihoon’s face turns bright red at the blatant words.

“Oh my god, my son is not a virgin anymore” Jisung said exaggeratedly, “And it is entirely your fault Kang Daniel, what did you do to my innocent Jihoon-ie?”

Daniel only laughs out loud inside the room. Jihoon couldn’t hold the teasing any longer and storm out of the room to his own room to hide inside the safe of his blanket, ignoring the questioning look and gaze from his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo  
> What do you think?
> 
> I really want to write more W1 fic especially NielWink as we don't have forever  
> I want to cherish it while it last
> 
> I hope I can gain more support so I have the confidence to write and post more ~~~
> 
> Thank You for reading :*

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be short-chaptered story that I've written last year  
> I pondered whether I should post it or not and decided to just go with it
> 
> Comments are very welcome  
> Thank You :)


End file.
